


Sugarplums and Snowglobes

by cryptic_craft



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Not Beta Read, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_craft/pseuds/cryptic_craft
Summary: When everyone comes of age, they are gifted with a tattoo of sorts, a mark that describes who your soulmate is meant to be. Many people dream of the day when they finally meet their soulmate and fall in love. But what if your soulmate isn’t what you think they would be?





	Sugarplums and Snowglobes

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on Ao3, transferring the fic from a different website to here. It'll probably take me a little bit to learn how to properly use Ao3!
> 
> Word Count: 809

When one comes of age, a strange mark forms on them. It looks like a tattoo, but hold much more significance that that. It is their soulmate’s mark, a visible image that appears on each other. These marks use their imagery to describe their soulmate’s to one another, without the use of words. Occasionally, one may have to wait a little longer than another until each soulmate is of age.

A thousand years is an awfully long time, even more so when one is alone. That’s not to say that Bernard was without company, but alone that he had never been marked, Every elf, every Santa and all their families, every one he had ever known would eventually get their soulmate’s mark on them when they came of age. As an elfling, he had always wondered what his future soulmate would be like, and as such had waited excitedly for that day to come.

His 300th year, the most important year in an elf’s life, had came and went. No mark appeared on his arm, not even a tingle or an itch came to him. So he waited for the next year to come.

And the next.

And the next.

Every elf around him eventually received their marking, met their soulmates, and moved on to whatever the fates had in store for them. But not him. Years slipped into decades, and the decades flew by into centuries, and never once did any his soulmate’s mark appear on him.

Patience having begun to ebb away and frustration taking its place, he asked one of the many Santa’s in his life about it. The Santa, one of the longest reigning ones that he remembered, said that even some humans could go their entire lives without ever being marked or meeting their soulmates. Many of those humans would go on to lead very fulfilling lives, filling their time with careers and forming stronger platonic relationships with those around them.

But Bernard was no fool, and he knew that this Santa wasn’t either. What he failed to explain was the absolute emptiness that could reside in some of those people without the mark. How there was a dull ache, one that seemed implausible to be filling with other things. It was like trying to put a square peg into a round hole, it just didn’t fit.

A human’s life was nothing compared to an elf’s. That wasn’t to say that they were less than an elf’s, oh no. A human had such a short life span, there was always more to do for them. Elf’s had forever. And to be alone forever, that was nothing short of positively and absolutely unbearable. So many centuries had passed, and Bernard began to lose hope. He began to think that, if it hadn’t happened by now, maybe it wasn’t meant to have happened. Maybe he wasn’t meant to have a soulmate.

The elf threw himself hard into his work, eventually earning his way to Arch elf and residing in that position for many years to come; the longest any elf would have been in his job. Over time and with the stress of his job, he became cynical and grouchy, becoming strict with the other elves. The curly-haired elf simply passed it off as his desire to see them excel to their full potential. A few of the older elves thought otherwise. They tried not to see how he seemed cold to others when not necessary. Or how he looked jealous whenever a younger elf received their mark, no matter how he tried to hide it.

After over a millennium had passed, Bernard began to lighten up when the new Santa, Scott Calvin, took over at near turn of the century. Sure, those two had a bit of a rough start, but everything settled within the year. Much to Bernard’s surprise was when he found out that, despite having been married once before and even having a son, Scott and Laura weren’t soulmates. The man had once thought that his mark would lead him to Laura, when it was eventually proven untrue.

Within his years of being Santa, Scott took the time out of his lesser busy times of the year to research the marks and passing on this knowledge to the Arch elf as well. The three most common traits he found were that each mark was significant to one person, each individual might not be what you would expect, and that you would know who it was right away.

Despite this new knowledge, Bernard refusing to let that fire be rekindled, not wanting to be let down anymore. And as such, he kept the subject buried deep in the back of his mind, nearly forgetting the subject once the holiday season came back around.

Until the day he touched the Naughty and Nice list.


End file.
